


Snowy Weather

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Snow, bad day, civillian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has the worst luck, but at least his family can make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Weather

The weather had taken a turn for the worst over the course of the last few hours and it was just Wash’s luck that his bus had been delayed and then cancelled. Now he was stuck carrying three full bags of shopping through the snowy sludge with what he could swear was near arctic winds. 

He almost got his by a car, of course he did. He slipped down an icy path that was on a slight slope and landed in a build-up of snow that slide into his clothes and drenched him. The mix of his fall and the breeze caused his face to go numb, he was fucking miserable. Sure it the day hadn’t started out with the best weather but it sure as hell wasn’t this bad. 

Wash was just glad that he could finally see his home just off in the distance with its lights on. So he could look forward to a warm house with power at least. He wasn’t sure if Tucker was home or not, he was taking Junior out to visit Theta earlier in the day and those two could play for hours. It almost brought a smile to his face, if it wasn’t an unmovable frozen mass. 

He struggled his way through the final stretch home, stepping into a deep puddle of icy sludge and having his boots fill up with the icy mess. Wash decided that if Tucker was home he was going to make the man hold him close and cuddle with him while they watched a movie or something in front of the heater.

He fumbled with his keys on the front doorstep but decided to knock and see if anyone was home to open it for him. Much to his joy the door swung open in front of him, by Tucker who was in flannel pajama pants and a blue hoodie.   
“You look like something the cat dragged in.” Wash stood in the doorway blinking at the statement made by Tucker. But before he got the chance to respond he was pulled inside the house. Tucker took the bags of shopping and put them on the table, continuing on to their en-suite bathroom. 

“Jacket, boots, anything wet, take it off and leave it to dry.” Tucker said as he shoved Wash into the bathroom. Wash did as he was told as midway through removing them Tucker entered the room with some dry clothes. 

“Thanks.” He told Tucker as he changed into the warm clothes and caught the jumper chucked at him by Tucker.   
Wash turned to look at himself in the mirror to see if he had obtained any injuries on his walk home. Thankfully he had not, as he watched his reflection he saw Tucker approach from behind and wrap his arms around him. Wash pushed back against Tucker in attempt to steal his warmth. 

“You’re late.” He whispered in Wash’s ear and pressed a light kiss just below his ear. 

“My bus got cancelled, I had to walk home.” Wash complained and tilted his head to let Tucker place kisses down his neck, letting out a whine as he pulled away.

Come on then, Junior’s missed you and wants to watch Frozen with you again.” Chuckled Tucker as he lead Wash to the lounge room, enjoying the pout on his loves face from the idea of re-watching Frozen. Even though both men knew that by the time the first song started Wash and Junior would be quoting the film and singing along, having a great time together.   
Wash took a seat on the couch and Tucker grabbed the thick fluffy throw blanket and tucked it around Wash. Before Tucker left to retrieve Junior from his room, Wash pulled Tucker down just enough so that he could place a soft kiss on Tucker’s lips. “Thanks.”

“No problems love, I’m gonna tell Junior your waiting for him and then start dinner.” 

“You sure you don’t want help?” Wash asked.

“Nah you and Junior need to spend some time together and you need to warm up.” With that statement he nuzzled his nose against Wash’s. “Though I suppose if you’re still cold after dinner I could help with that, bow chick wow wow.” 

Wash shoved Tucker as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Go tell Junior to come here if he wants to watch Frozen.” 

He snuggled further into the blanket and happily let the mini Tucker under the blankets to curl up together and watch their movie while it snowed away outside. Behind the sounds of the movie they could hear Tucker whistling away as he cooked dinner for them.   
Tucker found his son and partner cuddled up to each other when he came to tell them dinner was ready. Junior was happily engrossed in his film and Wash was dozing away lightly. 

“Come on you two, grubs up.” Tucker said with laugh as Junior jumped up from his position on Wash’s lap, giving the blonde a jump start into the world of the living. Tucker laughed at the dazed and confused expression on Wash’s face, pressing a kiss to his cheek and helping him out of his chair, keeping the blanket draped around him like some type of cape. “Come on sleepy, the sooner you eat your dinner, the sooner you can sleep the rest of your bad day away. 

“It’s not so bad now.” Wash responded with a drowsy smile. Pushing himself up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Tucker’s lips, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and in response Wash could feel Tucker’s arms circle around his middle pulling him closer to the other. “I’ve got my two favourite people to warm me up.”   
Tucker laughed and the two men moved to find Junior and eat their dinner. Nothing spectacular but filling and warming was all they really matter and was needed. 

Everyone was tired and shortly after their meal, once the film was finished. Junior wanted to head to bed, Tucker took his son to his room to read him a bed time story. Junior pulled out The Very Hungry Caterpillar, handed it to his father and curled into his blankets. Once the story was finished Tucker tucked in his child with his stuffed alien toy and a kiss to his forehead. Making sure to flip on the nightlight before he turned off the light and left the room with one finally glance back into the room to make sure Junior was safe and sound. 

In his own room he found Wash under the blankets and holding onto Tucker’s pillow with his face pressed in to the soft blue fabric.  
“Aw babe, the real deal is here.” Tucker cooed, only to have his pillow thrown at his face. He caught the pillow as it fell from his face and moved towards the bed. 

“Stop hogging all the blankets.” Exclaimed Tucker as he tried to remove Wash from his blanket burrito. With some wrestling he managed to obtain some of the blankets but only by worming his way under Wash. Who in response nuzzled against Tucker’s chest, occasionally lifting his head to press his lips against Tucker’s neck and leaving butterfly kissed in their wake. Tucker lay there stroking Wash like the cat he secretly was, pressing to the sandy hair when he thought it was necessary.   
It might have been a bad day but it ended on a good note…Until Wash woke up with a cold the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment, if you like.
> 
> So I wrote this at work, forgive the errors. I'm delaying doing my uni assignments.


End file.
